


snake trap

by stilljunhui (acyria)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Comedy, Fluff, Hufflepuff!Jisoo, I think it's funny anyway I wrote most of this at like 3am, Jeonghan is also part Veela and nobody can tell me otherwise, M/M, Slytherin!Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyria/pseuds/stilljunhui
Summary: In which Yoon Jeonghan can get anybody he wants to fall for him, except for the only one who actually matters.





	snake trap

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for months (since June!) and had around 3/4 of it written out, but only finished it in a binge writing spree. It's now 4am. This was crazy fun to write and no matter how many dozens of ships I write for, Jihan will always have a special place in my heart.  
>   
> Also, you can expect all my Hogwarts!AU fics to have Jeonghan as part Veela. It's my eternal headcanon. My favourite right after that is punk rock Hufflepuff, Hong Jisoo.  
>   
> You can also see a mood board for this story  
>  [here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DfoiBU1U8AA38cN.jpg)

"I'm doing nothing wrong, it's a harmless little experiment."

 

Seungkwan stared at the blonde quarter Veela with a look that said he wasn't buying it one bit. Even for a Slytherin, Jeonghan's ideas can get rather bold and brash, lacking in the more subtle charms of life. It was only a few weeks into their sixth year when Yoon Jeonghan, beloved Slytherin prefect and top of Potions class for the previous five years, decided to put his good looks and charm to the test. 

 

Basically, he was going to douse himself with a love potion that amplifies only the feelings of those who already did feel attracted to him. Granted, he may be a Veela, but only partly so. That didn't guarantee immediate attraction from other people and certainly not from Seungkwan as the younger boy rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that day. 

 

"It's an ego trip, Jeonghan. Think of all the poor boys and girls who will fling themselves on you while you crush their hearts?"

 

"Well," Jeonghan said only after a moment's pause. "Harmless for me. Hand me the Potions book again, will you, Junhui?" 

 

The third figure in the otherwise empty classroom at the moment moved to do so, despite previously voicing out the same concerns as Seungkwan did. Although, his main question was _why_ Jeonghan found the need to do all this at all, when he could just as quickly flirt his way through the crowd and pick someone up if he wanted to. That was when he realized Jeonghan didn't want to; all the blonde wanted was the attention of one dark haired Hufflepuff, and if he had to resort to manipulation and involving half of the Hogwarts student community, he'll do it, rather than just straight up confessing. 

 

A bit of a hassle, but Jeonghan did have a flair for the dramatic. 

 

"How did you get the ingredients, anyway?" Junhui asked as he peered into the bubbling cauldron. It was beginning to take on similar qualities as _amortentia_ , but not quite, since the other boy only needed the first few qualities of the said love potion before tossing the book across the table. "Better yet, the recipe." 

 

"All it took was a bit of research," Jeonghan said dismissively as he continued focusing on making sure he stirred the correct way. 

 

Research was always somewhere along the thin line of actually pouring over books in the library or simply popping over the restricted section. Maybe it wasn't important. If anything, what he was working on was a more diluted version of the famous love potion, made for wearing as a perfume of sorts rather than drinking it. Brilliant work, even Seungkwan had to admit, although he shared the same sentiments as Junhui about the main reason behind this whole situation. He leaned back from his place perched on top of one of the tables and regarded Jeonghan with a pointed look. 

 

"Just confess to Hong Jisoo, why go through all this?"

 

"I told you, I'm intimidated," Jeonghan said with a hint of glee that gave away his false reason, eventually showing in the bright grin he threw at the younger boy. "He's dark and brooding, straight out of your vampire romance books, except human."

 

"I _do not_ have vampire romance books."

 

"Yeah, tell that to Ostorio and Pasha under your bed." 

 

"Are you almost done?" Junhui cut in before Seungkwan could retort, knowing that once the two—despite being very good friends, of course—went at it there was no stopping them. Slytherin drama and all that, why not? He glanced outside the window that overlooked the castle grounds in time to see students beginning to file out of their respective classes, which meant the room they were currently in could very much be occupied in a short while. 

 

With a last quick stir, Jeonghan nodded, flicking his wand here and there to carefully bottle the contents into a vial. He held up the shimmery, pink liquid with a triumphant sound. 

 

"Here it is, my little beauty. What should I call this scent? Passion? Amore?"

 

"Big Ego?" Seungkwan piped in, before hopping off the table and dusting himself off a bit. "Come on, dab some of that on you and let's take this show on the road. You've got a class with him next, right? I have Divination and I can't wait to predict some bad omens." 

 

"Really, one would think I'd be supported by my friends," the blonde replied with a slight drawl to his tone, before dousing himself on the neck two times and one on his wrist that he rubbed together with his other arm soon after. The potion was tailored to only activate when applied on himself and immediately, at that. Once pleased, the soft smell of vanilla filling the room, Jeonghan glanced at the other two boys expectantly. "Well?"

 

After only a moment's pause, Junhui snorted as he walked past Jeonghan towards the door, "we love you, Jeonghan, but if you think _we're_ attracted to you after being your friend for so long, you're sorely mistaken."

 

"Agreed," Seungkwan said after he laughed for a solid minute, following after Junhui to the door and clapping the older boy on the shoulder as he went. "Let's go."

 

"I hate both of you."

 

In retrospect, maybe Jeonghan should have applied the potion on himself when he was a bit closer to their Potions classroom. Shortly after exiting the room, the three Slytherin boys went their separate ways and the blonde was left alone to walk his way down the halls. Normally, it was no problem, but even with his ego, he just didn't imagine the immediate effect of the potion on the people surrounding him. He had always been a name around the school for his good looks and Potion mastery, but actually having people's interest in him amplified was a different story. 

 

In the few minutes he's been out, Jeonghan has received countless stares that went from mildly curious to awestruck, although none actually came up to him. It wouldn't have been all too different from how his days usually went, except maybe there was _some_ sort of difference between the usual hidden glances compared to the very open stares. Nonetheless, he managed to appeal to the masses by smiling at some of them every now and then as he rounded the last hallway before his Potions classroom.

 

"Jeonghan, hi," came a cheerful voice beside him suddenly, matching his pace as they walked. 

 

"Uhm," the Veela started, racking his brain for a name to match the face of the smiling Ravenclaw boy in front of him. He came up with close to nothing and soon deemed him unimportant. "Hey?"

 

The boy smiled wider, "lovely weather we're having today, almost as lovely as you. You know, you've always attracted me with how much Professor Slughorn praises your potion work, but today you'reeven more—"

 

"Not interested," Jeonghan cut in as bluntly as he could, stepping away when he realized how close the guy got to his personal space. Any other time and maybe he would have enjoyed playing along, but he did have a class to catch up to, especially one with Jisoo. That was all that mattered in the end. As if pulled by an invisible string, the guy's steps followed his and soon fell into place next to him again. The Slytherin pointedly stepped away again before walking again.

 

Unbothered, the Ravenclaw continued to smile as he followed, "you're positively shining today, Yoon Jeonghan."

 

The blonde quickened his steps a bit as he decided to just look away from the boy and escaping, but ended up bumping into a wall—or, well, a wall wouldn't be slightly warm and soft at some points—so maybe it was a chest he bumped into. The sight of the red under the black robes didn't exactly make him feel any better as Jeonghan looked up to find Gryffindor quidditch captain, Choi Seungcheol, looking down at him before casting his eyes towards the other boy in view. There wasn't that much animosity between Jeonghan and their famous rival house, if only because he managed to befriend the higher-ups long ago, Seungcheol being one of them. However, if anybody would actively be against his little plan it would also be him.

 

"Seungcheol," Jeonghan greeted weakly.“Hey.”

 

"Is this guy bothering you?" The dark haired boy said, glaring a bit at the Ravenclaw who thankfully decided to stay farther away this time, even if he still looked like he wanted to stay next to Jeonghan regardless. "You attract trouble like bees flock to flowers, Yoon Jeonghan." 

 

With a sigh of relief, Jeonghan relaxed at that, the easy and familiar tone of friendship a welcome change; he was half-worried he'd get strange reactions from _Seungcheol_ of all people, but soon realized the other boy could care less about his charms. Glancing again at the Ravenclaw who refused to go away, the blonde gave a shrug and sheepish grin, earning him another narrowed look from the Gryffindor. 

 

"Just another admirer. Scare him off for me?" 

 

"You know I'm not actually scary, right?"

 

“Well, _I_ know that," Jeonghan said with a bright smile, missing the way Seungcheol's gaze clouded a bit. "He doesn't, though. Feels like a lower year. Work your magic, so to speak.” 

 

The Gryffindor rolled his eyes before directing his attention to the Ravenclaw, "whatever. Hey, kid?" 

 

"Yes?"

 

"Scram, we're busy. Now." 

 

There must have been something Seungcheol did to appear scarier than usual, as the Ravenclaw paused only a short moment to stare at Jeonghan before nodding frantically and walking away. A pleased laugh escaped from Jeonghan at the sight, turning back to the other boy with a word of thanks on his lips before he was cut off by the shock of Seungcheol placing a hand on his shoulder. Dark eyes, framed by darker lashes, stared into his own. The Slytherin boy visibly gulped.

 

“Cheol?”

 

"Yoon Jeonghan," came the calm reply. "What did you do to yourself today?"

 

"W-what do you mean?" Jeonghan asked, back to wanting to shrink into himself. 

 

Seungcheol stepped closer, giving him a very obvious sniff, rather close to his personal space as well, but not as uncomfortable as earlier. The dark haired boy was about only a few inches away from his neck when there came a cough from beside them, causing both to jump back hastily. It took Jeonghan a few seconds to register the pitch black hair and pitch black robes, the slight sparkle of various stud piercings, and the splash of yellow on the otherwise dark figure.

 

Hong Jisoo took one look at the two in their compromising position and sighed. 

 

"I'm sure there are empty classrooms for this sort of thing."

 

"Jisoo!" Jeonghan said, finally snapping back to reality as he immediately took a step away from Seungcheol. Great, the day of his brilliant plan and the object of his affections think he has something going on with a Gryffindor. Not just any Gryffindor at that, but Choi Seungcheol. The whole school has been at Jeonghan’s neck trying to get them together since their 4th Year. ”It’s, uhm, not what you th—"

 

Thankfully, Seungcheol cut in before the Slytherin could end up digging himself deeper into the hole by saying such a cliché denial, by pushing him towards the Hufflepuff.

 

"Hey, do you think there's anything different with Yoon Jeonghan today? I can't tell, maybe a Hufflepuff can find what's off."

 

"Because we’re so great at finding things, huh?" Jisoo said with a slight roll of his eyes, but he stepped closer regardless and stared at Jeonghan, who merely stared back after steadying himself, unsure what he should do. This was good, right? Jisoo was within range of his potion, which means if the other boy was attracted to him, it would work immediately. Jisoo continued to stare for what felt like forever before he shrugged.

 

“What am I supposed to be looking for, Seungcheol?”

 

“Never mind,” Seungcheol said cheerfully. “Gotta go, enjoy Potions!”

 

The Slytherin boy let out a breath of relief he didn’t even know he was holding in as he watched Seungcheol walk away. When he glanced at Jisoo, he found the Hufflepuff still staring at him with a somewhat indecipherable look before snapping himself out of it; Jisoo pointedly looked away and gestured towards the end of the hallway.

 

“Potions classroom is that way. Let’s go?”

 

A bit disappointed at the lack of an explicit reaction, Jeonghan nodded a bit too quickly, shaking off his nerves from earlier and putting on an air of bravado, “of course!”

 

The two entered the classroom together, which already made Jeonghan pretty happy about things. It’s not like they’ve never talked or anything. If he was being bold about it, he could say he was friends with Hong Jisoo, after all those years of being classmates here and there, and being in the same year level as well. It’s just that they were definitely from different aspects of life and just never truly hung out and got to know each other well.

 

Yoon Jeonghan had come from a rich, pureblood family despite how cliché that may seem for a Slytherin student. Thankfully, the family no longer kept up with the pureblood prejudices from generations ago. He had easily attracted friends due to his magnetic personality and his general love for attention.The fact that he was Veela didn’t really contribute to his charm as much as his naturally good looks did. He was smart and sporty, too. Everybody who knew him loved him, even if his close friends agree he’s a handful.

 

The Hufflepuff on the other hand was very obviously muggleborn; it’s obvious in the way he dresses on free days, leather jackets and piercings and all that. He’s never been shy about his muggle heritage either, if the way he got most of the Hufflepuff house to be interested in muggle music was anything to tell by. He was, however, clearly more reserved than Jeonghan and preferred keeping to himself. It wasn’t a common sight for the usual bright, cheerful students that came from his Hogwarts house.

 

Potions was just one of the many classes they’ve had to share throughout the year.

 

Jisoo occupied an empty table immediately, while Jeonghan still attempted to looking around for one. There were definitely none available.

 

“Wanna be partners today?” Jeonghan asked, already knowing the answer was going to be a yes anyway since they were one of the only few left without partners yet. That said, he didn’t wait for a reply and easily slid into the chair next to Jisoo. The latter hadn’t shown any sort of reaction the potion he was wearing, which made the Veela a bit sad, but not enough to give up completely. Maybe being exposed to it longer would do the trick.

 

The other boy moved a bit to the side to make more space on the table for their cauldrons and other belongings without a word. 

 

“Hi, Jeonghan!” 

 

The blonde turned around to see one of the Slytherin girls eyeing him with sparkling eyes.

 

“Hey, Mirae,” Jeonghan replied with a smile.

 

“Do you want to be partners for class?” Another girl ended up saying, popping up next to Mirae with an equally hopeful expression. For a moment, the Slytherin boy was confused before remembering his potion and immediately panicking about it, but didn’t let it show. Instead he opted to keep his smile as he shook his head.

 

“Sorry, I’m already sitting with Jisoo over here,” the blonde said, gesturing towards Jisoo, who was watching the scene unfold with raised brows.

 

Jisoo shrugged, “I mean, if you’d rather partner with one of them—“

 

“I don’t,” Jeonghan said a bit too quickly, before catching the hurt looks on the other girls realizing that he should probably fix that part, too. “Sorry, it’s just that I have something to discuss with Jisoo, so I hope you guys don’t mind.”

 

The girls looked at Jisoo expectantly, as if waiting for him to either agree or disagree, with looks that said that he very much _should_ disagree. Jeonghan couldn’t bear to do the same; the raven haired boy could very easily call him out on the blatant lie, after all, since the two didn’t really speak to each other often. He also might not even want to be partners to begin with, seeing how he didn’t actually say yes, other than moving to make space.

 

“We’re discussing some quidditch stuff,” Jisoo said to everybody’s surprise. Especially Jeonghan, since he was pretty sure the other boy didn’t play.

 

Nonetheless, after a few quick nods from Jeonghan and the professor announcing that class was starting, the Slytherin girls slunk away, but still kept close to where the two were seated. Jeonghan sighed in relief that he didn’t have to end up partnered with one of them, and for the second time that day, figured he really should have thought his plan through. Maybe he could alter the potion to affect only Jisoo? Could he do that? Should he ask Professor Slu—

 

“Jeonghan, did you get that?”

 

“Did I get what?” the Veela parroted back before snapping himself out of it, faced with a somewhat amused looking Jisoo staring back at him.

 

“Aren’t you really into Potions?” Jisoo said with a small chuckle. “I don’t usually do so well, so I was hoping you caught Professor Slughorn’s instructions. We’re making _amortentia_.” 

 

The Slytherin’s thoughts immediately went back to how he had just used the first half of the love potion for his own plan, before nodding at Jisoo and claiming that _of course_ he could do it. Fast forward to half an hour later and the two had a potion bubbling with a beautiful mother-of-pearl sheen. Jisoo did help with the process, for the most part he looked thoroughly impressed at how well Jeonghan worked that the latter nearly forgot the reason why he managed to perfect the potion so easily right off the bat.

 

Professor Slughorn passed by their table on to do a double take and stop.

 

“This may be the best one I’ve seen yet!” He trilled happily, gesturing towards the students in the room to all come closer. “Everybody, take a whiff of the potion and tell us what you smell. As you know, it’s whatever attracts you the most.”

 

A few students began rattling off what they smelled; books, parchment, lavender and the like. The two girls from earlier both had vanilla in their list, looking at Jeonghan pointedly. After that, came more students who somehow, strangely had a whiff of vanilla from the potion despite some of them being pretty sure they didn’t know why. Jeonghan kept silent, waiting for the moment where Jisoo would announce his own findings, but he remained silent.

 

“Brilliant,” Slughorn said after a while. He turned to Jeonghan and smiled. “What about you and your partner, Mr. Yoon?”

 

“Uhm,” Jeonghan said, taking a whiff of the potion and focusing on what he found. There was definitely chocolate there, his favourite thing to snack on, along with the smell of grass on a rainy day. Petrichor or something like that, he’s heard Wonwoo mention it before during a library trip and just never forgot. The third was the strongest scent though, something quite unnatural that he could only define as the smell of leather. 

 

His mind flashed to an image of Jisoo in that leather Hufflepuff jacket of his and decided he should keep that bit out.

 

“Chocolate, petrichor, and the smell of the ocean,” the Veela said easily, lying his way through the last one. 

 

Jisoo spoke up right after, “I smell motorcycle oil, old books, and pumpkin pie.”

 

“Excellent, excellent,” Slughorn said enthusiastically, before going off about the dangers of actually using the said love potion and a personal account of his experiences. The class dispersed away from Jeonghan’s table soon after, although the stares he got from his classmates definitely grew more uncomfortable as the class went on. As a form of distraction, Jeonghan found himself staring at Jisoo’s piercings instead.

 

It’s not the first time he’s wondered about the shining, metal pieces on Jisoo’s ear. Actually, Jeonghan spent a lot of time wondering about how Jisoo can be so punk and yet also so Hufflepuff at the same time. The first time he had pointed out how odd it was to see someone from the said house dressed in more black than yellow, Jisoo had chuckled a little bit and stated that they’re the only house with black as a colour; someone was bound to take advantage of that.

 

He just didn’t think Jisoo would take it this far.

 

Earrings and other forms of jewelry were allowed in Hogwarts, of course, it’s just that it was rarely seen on a male student.

 

“Like them?” Jisoo asked, easily snapping Jeonghan out of his reverie with a jolt. He was staring at Jeonghan with a look the blonde can’t quite place.

 

Still, the Slytherin boy found himself nodding, “yeah. I’m surprised you’re allowed to have so many.”

 

"I have my mother's permission for all 8 of my piercings." 

 

“8?” Jeonghan asked, glancing at Jisoo’s other ear just to make sure his knowledge of his piercings was correct. He’s stared at the boy for years, but he could still be wrong. “I can only count 6." 

 

The Hufflepuff boy smirked, “you can only _see_ 6." 

 

Before the blonde could be given a proper amount of time to let Jisoo’s words sink in and go into gay panic about it, Slughorn loudly announced that class was done and soon, he found himself surrounded by most of the other students again. His mind was still reeling at the recent bit of information he got that Jeonghan almost didn’t notice how the two Slytherin girls from earlier grew with a few more people; he did, however, catch Jisoo mouthing a good bye at him and making his way out the classroom.

 

“Jeonghan, want to—“

 

“Hey Jeonghan, can we—“

 

“Jeonghan—“

 

“Sorry,” the Veela said after successfully squeezing his way out of the crowd. “I have a badger to catch.”

 

Unfortunately, Jisoo either moved way too quickly or Jeonghan moved too slowly, because he found no sight of the black haired boy when he left the classroom. Instead of loitering around, he raced to where he knew he would find his friends—right by the Great Lake, away from most of the school population. Sure enough, Seungkwan and Junhui greeted him with bored expressions. Truly great friends.

 

“Well?” Seungkwan asked immediately, standing by the lake and playing fetch the stone with the giant squid.

 

“No reaction,” Jeonghan said, plopping himself down on the grass next to Junhui with a dejected sigh. “I guess he doesn’t like me. Also I was mobbed by half the school.”

 

“Half the school he says,” Junhui said, rolling his eyes. “Except for the one boy who actually matters. Why are you so hung up on Hong Jisoo, anyway?”

 

The Veela sighed dramatically, “I have never seen anybody make looking like an emo bumblebee look that attractive.”

 

“He’s whipped.”

 

“You guys won’t understand!”

 

“Why did you start liking him again? I know it’s been a few years,” Seungkwan inquired, throwing the stone particularly farther away this time around. “I don’t think you ever told us the full story.”

 

“It’s simple, really,” Jeonghan began to say dreamily, choosing to lie on his back this time around as he began to tell the tale of when he first realized that he was very much attracted to the dark, brooding Hufflepuff. All it took was Jisoo giving him the last pumpkin pie that was available on the train’s snack trolley and he was sold. Okay, maybe not just that, but truth be told the enigmatic Hufflepuff had always appealed to Jeonghan’s sense one way or another.

 

Junhui snorted, “are you sure you weren’t just attracted to the pumpkin pie?”

 

“I’m bisexual, not pie-sexual.”

 

“I’m throwing you in the lake.”

 

“You know the giant squid will save me,” Jeonghan said, laughing when Junhui really did attempt to grab a hold of him, rolling on the grass to get away from the Chinese boy. The youngest among them had stopped playing with the squid and sat next to Junhui.

 

“So,” Seungkwan started to say. “Your plan didn’t work. He isn’t attracted to you, what now?”

 

"I'm Veela. Everybody has to be, like, at least a little bit attracted to me, right?” Jeonghan asked with a small pout, thinking back to how disappointed he felt when nearly everyone—okay, not everyone, but most of them—had reacted to him even just a little bit. Even Seungcheol, sort of, before Jisoo came in and saved him from what might have been a particularly embarrassing moment for the two as friends.

 

"My heart is fluttering just looking at you," the other boy deadpanned.

 

Jeonghan took the small vial from his robe pocket and stared at it, “maybe if I use some more?”

 

“I still say don’t use anything shady and just confess or something,” Junhui suggested.

 

The older boy merely grinned to hide how genuinely nervous he was about _that_ possibility happening, “where’s the fun in that, Junhui?”

 

The next day, the Slytherin trio found themselves in an empty classroom yet again, except this time joined by Ravenclaw students Wonwoo and Minghao. They were brought in to help consult with the potion, except Jeonghan was finding that idea to backfire on him because the two had done nothing but judge him heavily for his plan to begin with. Also, he was pretty sure Minghao and Junhui were insulting him in Mandarin.

 

“I don’t see how we can help either,” Wonwoo had stated the moment he entered the room. “You’re the best at Potions, even us Ravenclaws can’t compare.”

 

“Maybe just do it the old fashioned, non-creepy way,” Minghao added. 

 

The Slytherin boy in question sighed, opening his vial to dab some newly concocted potion on himself, “I’ll try one more time today. I think I’ve managed to alter it so it affects only Jisoo now.”

 

“How did you do _that?_ ”

 

“I needed some of his hair,” Jeonghan said dismissively, while he was quickly judged for being way too creepy about this, yet again. “Shut up and help me test it out, guys.”

 

“Even if you tried the regular one on us, we wouldn’t be affected,” Minghao said again earnestly as he pointedly sniffed the air around Jeonghan, still earning snickers from the other boys despite his genuine concern. “You can’t really test and see if you did it correctly, Jeonghan.”

 

It was at that moment Jeonghan decided he really needed better friends, but his thoughts were quickly distracted by the door opening followed by loud laughter—the distinct sound of Gryffindor bravado, followed by Chwe Hansol entering a few seconds later; Jeonghan was well aware of who the boy was purely because he also happened to be Jisoo’s best friend. Wherever he was, Jisoo was usually there also. It took far too long for that bit of information to sink in. 

 

Following after Hansol was the raven haired Hufflepuff himself.

 

“Well, you guys certainly aren’t in our Defense Against the Dark Arts class,” Jisoo said after a moment of obvious silence. Jeonghan’s friends were looking back and forth between the two, not saying a word, clearly expecting it was the Veela’s responsibility to reply. They were all there because of him and his master plan, after all. Jisoo looked around the room, taking note of the Potions set that was set on the table. “So, what’s all this about?”

 

“Just tell him, Jeonghan,” Junhui hissed under his breath, not exactly a soft whisper.

 

“Tell me what?” 

 

Jeonghan visibly gulped. He tried to look away from Jisoo, but quickly found he couldn’t as he stared back at dark, clearly amused eyes. The recent chilly weather they’ve been having resulted in him wearing his leather jacket around school more, despite how it’s fairly against the rules. His piercings—those which the Slytherin boy can see, anyway—were sparkling despite the dim light of the classroom, matching the glint in his eyes. It was a situation that made Jeonghan figure that Jisoo already knew everything that was going on. He should just come clean.

 

“I wasn’t able to do the homework for Potions,” he said instead. “Can you help?”

 

“Merlin, help us,” Seungkwan exclaimed, throwing his hands up before crossing them against his chest.

 

Jisoo pursed his lips, “sure, if that’s really all, but it isn’t due until tomorrow. What’s with the cauldron set up though?”

 

“Just a bit of experimenting. It’s the reason why I forgot it was still due tomorrow, I guess I can still work on it then” Jeonghan said, not exactly lying this time around. He really forgot about the Potions homework, but he also figured that missing out on one homework wasn’t going to affect his good grades entirely even if he didn’t do it the next day. Still, he figured he did have a reputation to keep, even if he had to tarnish it a little bit with Jisoo. The Hufflepuff didn’t look like he completely believed him, with good reason too, but thankfully didn’t comment on it further.

 

There was a low whistle that escaped his lips as Hansol looked around the room, “wow, you got all the houses in the classroom.”

 

“With that, we should go,” Wonwoo announced. “Their class is starting eventually.” 

 

“Right,” the Veela agreed enthusiastically, packing up his stuff in a hurry. He tried to ignore the way Jisoo was still very much staring at him, momentarily forgetting that he had already altered the potion’s effects. It wasn’t just supposed to affect Jisoo, it was supposed to affect him significantly stronger than before. The main component was still the same, though—if the Hufflepuff boy didn’t feel anything for him to begin with, it’ll pretty much be useless. Really, Jeonghan believed the potion really was harmless since he wasn’t sure if Jisoo liked him back.

 

The other boy was still staring though, so maybe there was a chance?

 

After giving himself a mental pep talk that he was _Yoon Jeonghan_ , for Merlin’s sake, he decided to face Jisoo with a somewhat teasing smile.

 

“Yes?”

 

Jisoo only looked momentarily taken aback before a smirk of his own appeared. He took a few steps towards the blonde boy—which wasn’t in the latter’s game plan—and raised his hand towards the Slytherin, brushing something out of his hair. If he wasn’t careful enough, Jeonghan would have gasped at the slight contact, but thankfully that was already done by Seungkwan, who was still in the room even after the Ravenclaws and Junhui already left. Looking pleased now, Jisoo stepped back.

 

“You had twigs in your hair. Did you go ingredient hunting for your experiment?”

 

“Y-yeah,” Jeonghan stammered, shaking himself out of it and muttering a quick thanks before fleeing the room, grabbing Seungkwan’s hand and dragging the likewise surprised younger boy with him on his way out. 

 

The Slytherin common room after that was, predictably, a mess. 

 

“I’m telling you, just confess to him already!” Seungkwan practically shrieked, while Jeonghan had managed to bury himself underneath the couch pillows, face a clear shade of red that stood out against his bright, blonde hair. There were definitely not that much pillows on the couch to begin with and nobody knew exactly what he transfigured into more pillows. Still, the Veela was uncharacteristically shy.

 

Jeonghan threw one of the pillows at the younger boy, who dodged it easily.

 

“Seungkwan’s right,” Junhui added. “I don’t think I’m _that_ dense either.”

 

“Are you and Minghao together yet?”

 

“Minghao _hates_ me.”

 

“Sure,” Jeonghan commented, slightly rolling his eyes. “Whatever you say.”

 

Honestly, what was there to lose if he confessed to Hong Jisoo, anyway? It’s not like it was going to make their friendship weird or anything—Jeonghan wasn’t the type to brood over a rejection, should he ever be rejected. The other boy also felt like the type who won’t make it a big deal. Even if it does end up that way, they’ve only got another year left before they never have to see each other again. Still, the Veela within him was dying for Jisoo to make the first move and stroke his ego up, but that seemed close to impossible at this rate.

 

At least, that’s what he was telling himself and broadcasting to his friends. Truth be told, Jeonghan was feeling more than just a little bit more confident recently. He did mean it when he said everybody had to be a little bit attracted to him; he believed the same when it came to Jisoo, despite how his experiments haven’t produced great results. The nerves were still there, but very soon were going to be thrown out the window.

 

“Fine,” he finally announced to the common room. “I’ll do it tomorrow.”

 

Tomorrow came way too quickly. 

 

Yoon Jeonghan had a plan. He was going to wait until lunch, keep an eye on Jisoo, leave when the Hufflepuff boy leaves and corner him somewhere. If there were too much people around, many they can hide, somehow. He was still going to at least try and get Jisoo to confess first, he was still Jeonghan after all, but overall figured he’ll come clean. At least, as clean as he can get while he still had his little love potion perfume dabbed on him; just as a precaution. 

 

It was going well enough, everything according to plan; Jisoo had left lunch early, Jeonghan followed quickly behind regardless, calling out to the raven haired boy by the time they rounded a rather empty corridor. Any remaining students quickly scurried away when Jeonghan gave them a pointed look. Jisoo didn’t even look all too surprised when he turned around, merely giving Jeonghan a hint of a smile as he asked the Slytherin why he called.

 

“I have something to say,” Jeonghan said, surprised his voice sounded level since his heart was racing a million times a second. 

 

“Sure,” Jisoo shrugged nonchalantly, but there was a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. “I’m listening. Do you really wanna do it here, though? In the middle of the hall?”

 

“Do what—“

 

The Hufflepuff grinned at Jeonghan for what felt like the first time ever, teasing yet still maintaining his brand of punk rock, and also immediately sending the Veela’s mind into a frenzied panic. He didn’t even notice when Hong Jisoo had managed to step closer to him, but they were just barely a feet apart by then. He still had the same, clearly teasing smile that borderline looked more like a smirk when he spoke again.

 

“Weren’t you going to confess to me?”

 

Needless to say, Jeonghan said the most expected answer.

 

“No!” He blurted out despite himself, wishing he had a time turner right at that moment so he could slap his stupid mouth shut and open it only when he was sure he would say _yes_. Jeonghan would like to say that it wasn’t his fault; Jisoo wasn’t supposed to catch him off-guard like that, with his perfectly styled hair and cute eyes and handsome face. He was still wearing that stupid leather jacket of his, too, even if the weather wasn’t all that cold. Definitely for aesthetic purposes only.

 

Thankfully, Jisoo didn’t seem offended by the outburst, choosing instead to tilt his head to the side as he repeated, “no?”

 

“M-maybe what you meant to say was that _you_ were going to confess to _me_ ,” Jeonghan said before he could stop himself, mouth running in a way that would have made Seungkwan simultaneously proud of him and ashamed to be his friend. He was about to laugh it off, say it was a joke and make some lame excuse about wanting to ask Jisoo something about potions, when the other boy spoke.

 

“Yeah, alright,” Jisoo said easily. “I like you, Yoon Jeonghan.”

 

Before Jeonghan could respond—or more like scream into oblivion—the Hufflepuff continued, saying something that caught Jeonghan by surprise even more than the confession; that was saying something, really, since he didn’t expect the confession regardless of how much he had hoped for it, though.

 

“Are you going to stop wearing that potion now? The vanilla scent is kind of getting to me,” he said, scrunching his nose a little, pointedly ignoring the way Jeonghan’s jaw dropped at the statement. “I like you better without it, even if you did a pretty good job. Definitely attracted to you, thanks for making that obvious.”

 

“You knew this _entire_ time?” The Veela whined, finally coming back to his senses, although he was still partially wondering if this was all a dream; it was definitely the most Jisoo has said to him in one conversation, like ever, so that counted as possible dream material. Not the mention, the way Jisoo still had a very subtle, clearly amused smile playing on his lips like he was _enjoying_ the way Jeonghan was freaking out. He probably did.

 

“You’re not very subtle. Next time, pick a better empty classroom and _don’t_ leave around recipes in the open, yeah?”

 

Jeonghan groaned, “why am I like this? Why did I have to fall for the dark, brooding type? Now he’s all charismatic and teasing and my heart was _not_ prepared.”

 

“Dark and brooding? Me?” Jisoo scoffed. “But I’m a Hufflepuff.”

 

“And now he’s going to interrupt _my_ monologue with something witty and funny, driving me absolutely mad. Could this really be a dream? It feels like it is. I might have dreamt this before. Maybe I should pinch myself—“

 

“You’re talking to yourself, Jeonghan.”

 

The Slytherin paused and took a deep breath, mentally praying to every great witch and wizard out there that _if_ he was dreaming, it would be great if he never woke up from this world where Jisoo liked him back. Then again, if he _wasn’t_ dreaming, it would be great to find out that he was. Maybe then, he wouldn’t be stuck in a situation where he had to play the role of being flustered and embarrassed. He was a Slytherin and a _Veela_ at that, he should be used to such confessions, right?

 

“So you knew this whole time?” Jeonghan found himself asking, to which he got a short nod in return. “But you said you like me. You didn’t show a single reaction!”

 

"I've managed not to jump on you for years; I figured I could do it for a few more days,” the raven haired boy confessed, making Jeonghan all but blush once more at his blunt words. Jisoo must have enjoyed the sight, since he still had the same air of amusement around him as he reached out to pull on Jeonghan’s necktie, bringing the Slytherin boy closer with a yelp of surprise.

 

With such little space between them, anybody could tell they were about to kiss.

 

Instead, Jisoo merely grinned, “I’ll kiss you once you get rid of the potion that you didn’t need to begin with, really. I wasn’t kidding when I said the vanilla scent is turning me off a bit.”

  
“Got it,” the Slytherin breathed out quietly, eyes drawn to the other boy’s lips regardless.

 

After what felt like forever, Jisoo let go of the necktie and took a pointed step backwards, giving the blonde some much needed breathing space. He adjusted his leather jacket for a few seconds, as if it was misplaced on his shoulders at all, before staring at Jeonghan again with the same knowing pair of eyes that held just the same hint of mischief as earlier. The other boy was still in the process of slowing down his heart beat, thank you very much.

 

“Once the potion’s washed off of you, meet me in the Hufflepuff common room.”

 

Not the first time that day, and all thanks to one dark haired, Hufflepuff boy, Jeonghan found himself speechless as he stood watching the other’s retreating figure.

 

(If anybody asked, Yoon Jeonghan would proudly tell them that Jisoo confessed first. The details didn’t matter.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and would like to support me, please consider buying me coffee! https://ko-fi.com/stilljunhui


End file.
